Royal Gala
| Mane = , with and stripes | Coat = | Nicknames = Gala,Royal, Royal Gala Macintosh (Full Name), Princess Royal Gala (Future Title) | Relatives = Fluttershy(mother) Big Macintosh (Father) Cinnamon Apple (brother) Discord (step father) Pandemonium Bloom (step-sister),Imperial Glimmer(Future Husband),Camellia (Future Daughter) | Misc 1 Title =Magical Aura (with crown) | Misc 1 Text = | Misc 2 Title = Allignement | Misc 2 Text = Good | Cutie Mark = | Voice = | Owner = User:PartyPoppets | Color 1 = #f9b69f | Color 2 = #ff91ba}} 'Royal Gala '''is a female Pegasus and is the younger daughter of Fluttershy and Big Macintosh.She share a great friendship with Miracle Harmony and Whirlwind Thunderbolt.She inherits Fluttershy knowledge about animals and have a primary role in the Next Generation.She is the younger sister of Cinnamon Apple,boyfriend of Imperial Glimmer and arch enemy of Black Cherry.She was Princess Cadence personal student. Background WIP General Info Appearance Royal Gala have a light orange skin.Her two-toned hair is the colors of her parents hair,blonde for her father,pink for her mother.She always have a hat orned with flowers and a butterfly.Her eyes are a pistachio green. Personality Gala is very curious ,especially about all the events that touched Equestria before she was born.This curiosity leads her to extreme adventures that she can't wait to live.Her interests is both farming and animal care, that's why she currently take care of the Animals of the Sweet Apple Acres.Gala is very protective for her friends,but her choices can be dumb.She is clumsy and she also have claustrophobia. Abilities and Skills Royal Gala is a skilled farmer,like most of her family she buck apple trees,but her real skill is taking care of animals and cooking.She is also a talented flyer,but she is lightly scared of heights.Her hidden talent is singing and playing musical instruments.She can play the bass,the acoustic guitar, the violin etc. Harmonity TBA Dazzle Power TBA Family Fluttershy Fluttershy is Royal Gala mother. Fluttershy is glad that her daughter love animal care. Big Macintosh Big Mac is Royal Gala father.Big Mac is happy that her daughter is faithful to her family even if she is the first pegasus Apple Family Member. Discord Discord and Royal Gala have good terms.Discord is actually Royal Gala stepfather. Pandemonium Bloom Pandemonium and Gala get along even with small struggles.Pandemonium Bloom is always with Royal Gala and both prefer considering as sister instead of step-sister. Cinnamon Apple Royal brother and her are very close.Cinnamon showed to Royal how to buck apples trees even if it was a challenge for Royal since the Earth Ponies have more strength than Pegasus ponies.Gala seem to love her brother to munch that she taken him for the Sisterhooves Social but forgotten that it was for sisters only. Tricky Cookie Tricky Cookie is Royal Gala second step-sister.The draconequus hybrid is one of Gala's bestest friends. Relationships Whirlwind Thunder Whirlwind and Royal share the same friendship their mothers had and both have a very great friendship.Whirlwind and Gala are very protective.Having inherited the elements of Harmony,their friendship is absolute. Sapphire Sparkler Rarity and Spike daughter,Sapphire Sparkler is very close to Gala and always chose her for her latest dresses. Black Cherry Royal Gala despises Black Cherry because she was bullying Gala in her young years and is now trying to steal Imperial Glimmer from Royal Gala. Mahya Royal Gala is a friend of Mayha thought she got difficult to be friends with her. Mayha appreciates Gala's helping hand of Mayha selling magical items. until Maya became Twilight Sparkle student.Thus, Mahya and Gala are best friends Miracle Harmony Royal Gala and Miracle Harmony friendship start when they were fillies.Just like their mom,Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, who get a very strong friendship, Gala and Miracle try to get a very strong friendship.Miracle Harmony showed to Gala many things about friendship. Princess Cadance Due to all the events Royal Gala and her friends did to save Equestria and what Gala and Imperial did to save the crystal Empire,Princess Cadance seem to appreciate Gala knowledge about love,harmony and friendship that she Royal Gala is now Princess Cadance student. Moonlit Mayhem Moonlit Mayhem and Royal Gala are great friends.Moonlit love spending time with her and Pandemonium Bloom making "funny farm chaos". Nightsky Havoc Havoc and Royal Gala are good friends.Havoc love using her magic for "helping the farm". Soaring Dazzle Royal Gala use Soaring Dazzle as a great flying model. She loves spending time with her in Cloudsdale. In their coronation as the next Harmony Keepers in Equestria alongside with Princess Miracle Harmony, Prince Imperial Glimmer, Prince Sunbeam Darkness, Princess Sunshine Genesis , Princess Moonlit Mayhem, Prince Elite Blood and Princess Nightsky Havoc , she was accompanied by her flying best friend. Dragon Fruit In My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Book of Harmony, Royal Gala,Miracle Harmony and Whirlwind don't believe that the Book of Harmony is Dragon's "great old diary" and unlocked the Harmony Power to clean the human world from Equestria Magic and reform briefly Dragon Fruit and Myrtille Bleuet Myrtille Bleuet Just like Dragon Fruit, Gala despises the other Naturagon as she follow Dragon Fruit. Shining Crimson Royal Gala despise Crimson since she is hating her best friend, Sunshine Genesis. Dusky Sunlight Royal Gala think Dusky Sunlight is great pal even if she is unaware that he have a crush on Soaring Dazzle. Lovely Flare Lovely Flare always asked to Gala about the magic of Love and Inspiration. Diamond Scales Royal Gala is a friend of Sapphire's dragon sister and Diamond polished Royal's crown with her magical fire. Sunshine Genesis Royal Gala is a great friend of Sunshine even if she is seeing her on rare occasions. Victoria Crsytalspark TBA Athena Duskyspark As a very fashionable pony. Athena and Gala maintains great relations. Rayzell Icyspark Rayzell and Gala are common friends.She love the way how Rayzell brings smiles.And just like Gala, Rayzell have claustrophobia. Travis Cloudspark TBA Candy Corn Royal Gala likes Candy Corn. She is a daily customer of Candy Corn shop, The Sugarcube Corner Maddie Teacups Royal Gala is a fan of Maddie Teacups tea and is a great friend of her.Royal Gala also love how mad and extravagant Maddie is. Appearance in the ''Equestria Girls series When Miracle Harmony lose her book in the human world, Royal Gala and her go through the poratl to find the book. When Dragon Fruit pretends that the book is hers just because she is a fan of Equestria Magic, Royal Gala and Miracle and their human friends beat Dragon with the Dazzle Power. Trivia *Royal Gala is a FlutterMac OC *Royal Gala Pokémon counterpart name is Hoofgust. *Royal Gala,just like Twilight Sparkle, was nervous about become a princess. *Royal Gala first name was Wild Apple. Quotes "How can you befriend Imperial Glimmer?" -Royal Gala to her brother. "Apples!Yay!" Gallery Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Future Character